Snow Angels
by DigimonDragonLady
Summary: A cute little AU Romancy type fic. ^_^ Kensuke, of course! What else would it be? ^_~ And dedicated to snow! So yay! ^_^


****

Dragon Lady: ***shouts in excitement* **IT'S SNOWING!!!!!! **^_^**

Ken: ***complaining* **_Hey, watch it, not so loud, I'm right next to you, you know._

****

Dragon Lady: _Sorry Ken. But I _LOVE _the snow! _**^_^ **_And this year North Carolina has finally gotten a lot of it! Not that it hasn't gotten lots of snow before…but still! _**^^;;**

Ken: _That's nice dl._

****

Dragon Lady: ***nods enthusiastically* **

Ken: _You know, for someone born into oppressively warm climates I still don't completely understand why you like the bitter cold so much. Well…actually, on second thought, maybe I can…_

****

Dragon Lady: _Hey, Alabama got snow too. Once. Or twice, while I lived there. _**=P **_And I definitely liked it then. Nice big yards out in the middle of nowhere meant you could build snowmen all over the place! _**^_~**

Ken: _Yeah. That's just great. Wasn't there a point to this somewhere?_

****

Dragon Lady: _Oh yeah! _**^^;;** _My ficcy. This is another one-shot. Wow. I haven't done one of these in a long time. _***shrugs* **_Oh well. _

****

Ken: DigimonDragonLady _does not own Digimon. _

****

Dragon Lady: _Without further ado…my snow story! _**^_^**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snow Angels

By: DigimonDragonLady

Daisuke stared at his car with a look of complete horror written across his face. "Oh, no!" he wailed softly. While he knew that this was bad, the full truth of his predicament was a minute or two more in sinking in.

There he was, out in the middle of some halfway backcountry road, in the worst weather conditions, completely surrounded by white everywhere that he looked, with more snow coming down every minute he sat there, and his car was stuck off the road!

Nothing like this had ever happened to Daisuke before. The last time he had driven in snow in snow conditions, it hadn't been that bad. He had been sure he could handle this without getting into any kind of trouble. Of course…he'd never taken a "short cut" in the snow before. Maybe that hadn't been the best of things to do…

Daisuke began to get frantic as the panic began to settle in. What was he going to do?! He was completely and totally _unprepared_ for something like this! He turned the key and revved the engine, trying desperately to get the car in reverse. It was no use. The back tires spun uselessly in the snow, and Daisuke had to give up.

He did his very best to force down his swiftly growing panic attack and make his brain function logically and reasonably, even in the worst of situations; but it wasn't easy. What could he do, what could he do?

Didn't people use sand to get traction on the ice? And salt to melt it? But he didn't have any salt or sand. Could he maybe get out and push the car out? Well…he had to try something! And it was worth trying wasn't it?  
He decided that it was, and braced himself against the cold as he climbed out. He waded through the snow, which had to be around nine inches already, to the nose of his car, and pushed hard against it, attempting to brace himself against the ground. It wasn't doing any good, because his feet kept slipping on the ice and snow, and the car wouldn't budge an inch. Daisuke didn't know how long he stood there out in the car, trying to push his car back on the road, but he finally couldn't do it any longer.

HE came to the realization that it was snowing much harder now. His hair and clothes had snow flakes freezing to them. His hands were numb from the cold and wet, because he didn't have any gloves, not even cloth ones, to protect them with. In fact, Daisuke was hardly dressed for the snow.

He had on a pair of blue jeans, a flannel button up shirt, with a sweater over it, and an ordinary pair of leather boots. That was it. He did have a light jacket, but he'd left it in the car. As he examined his apparel he found that being in all the snow had soaked his boots through, and a lot of his pants legs were wet as well.

Daisuke was suddenly made aware of just how cold it was, as a sharp and bitter winter wind swept through, leaving him much colder than he had been a minute before. He knew that he had to get back in the car.

Once in the car, Daisuke began to try and think his situation through again, not that there was much he could do about it whatever the case. So getting out of here on his own was definitely not an option. He didn't have a cell phone, so he couldn't call for help. He would have to wait until help came to him of its own accord.

Daisuke bit his lip in worry. But it was already getting dark out. And this was the sort of road where people only came down it every two or three hours at the least! In fact, the only thing that Daisuke could see for a long way, that wasn't trees or snow, was a huge house of some sort, very far off in the distance.

He couldn't walk to the house. It was too far away. Miles probably. And he wasn't warmly enough dressed. He might drop down from exhaustion before he'd gotten halfway there and freeze to death.

"Oh God, oh God," Daisuke repeated softly under his breath, over and over again. He wanted to break down and cry, but he knew that it wouldn't do him any good, even if he was scared; and besides, he that that if he got started with crying, he might never stop.

If he was forced to spend the night here in this tiny little car, Daisuke didn't have any warm blankets or anything. Totally unprepared. He wrapped his arms around his upper body, pulling his jacket over him (which was the only dry piece of clothing that Daisuke still had), and curled up as much as possible in every effort to keep warm.

His wet clothes were beginning to numb his body, but he couldn't take anything off, not even his boots or sweater, because he needed whatever warmth he could get out of the wet garments. The sky was growing darker by the minute, and the snow heavier. The hours got later with what seemed like just passing seconds.

Daisuke's eyes began to grow heavy, and he kept jolting back into wakefulness from his semi state of sleep every few minutes. Would he get pneumonia out here? Would he freeze to death if he went to sleep in this weather? He didn't know, but he was just so very tired…

At some point Daisuke remembered coming back into a half state of consciousness, if only for a minute or two. There were people talking, to one another, and he thought to him, but if they were talking to him, he was much to tired to answer. Exhausted, actually. Funny, he thought that he was moving now, was someone carrying him?  
"Are you all right?" a voice asked softly, noticing that he was awake. Daisuke blinked uncertainly up into a pair of blue violet eyes, and that was the last thing he saw before surrendering to sleep, but his dreams were filled with a blue eyed angel.

Daisuke felt very warm, and content, when he began to come to for the second time. He was comfortable, and this place was nice. He didn't want to open his eyes, but he knew he had to. He wasn't in his car. He had to find out where he was.

Daisuke slowly forced his eyes open. He was lying on some kind of couch, buried under a massive amount of blankets. And there was a fire going. That was where a lot of the warmth he was feeling was coming from.

How on earth had he gotten here? Daisuke's tired brain turned the question over in his head. He barely remembered hearing the sound of voices. In fact, he'd thought that the whole thing had just been another part of his dreams. Especially the violet eyes.

"Oh, I see you're awake."

A soft voice startled him, and Daisuke's head snapped up. A man with shoulder length indigo hair was standing before him. Daisuke drew a quick intake of breath when he saw that this man had the same violet eyes of the angel from his dreams. "Sorry," the man apologized quickly. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"That's all right," Daisuke reassured him, just a little breathlessly. "I…you just…where am I?" he asked.

"Oh," the man smiled apologetically. "Sorry. I suppose you would like to know what's going on." Daisuke nodded in agreement with that statement. "My name is Ken Ichijouji. This is my home."

Daisuke nodded again, filing away the name. "I'm Daisuke Motomiya," he informed Ken. "What…happened?" he asked. "I don't really remember much of anything. Besides my car getting stuck in the snow, and it being so cold." He drew his knees up to his chest to make room for Ken on the couch, still keeping the blankets firmly wrapped around him.

Ken sat down slowly, and very gracefully. He seemed to have a cat-like grace about him, Daisuke noted, very fluid and beautiful movements. "My friend Takeru and I were coming back to my home, Takeru has already retired for the evening, but I wanted to stay until you woke up," Ken informed him. "And, we saw your car stuck in the snow drift. So we got out to help. Takeru and my driver helped carry you back to our car, and then we brought you here."

"Thank you," Daisuke said.

"You're very welcome," Ken smiled. Daisuke loved his smile. It was soft, and really hesitant, as if he weren't quite sure that he was doing it properly. It was beautiful.

A knock came on the door of the room they were in. The room itself seemed to be some kind of old fashioned looking parlor. "Come in," Ken called to the person doing the knocking.

A man with silvering hair and spectacles pushed the door open, and wheeled in a cart. "I thought that seeing your guest was up, Master Ken, that you two might like some warm tea to drink."

"You were reading my mind again, Giles," Ken accused with a teasing tone. "That would be wonderful, thank you."

"It's my job to know your wishes, sir," the man Daisuke now knew as Giles responded.

He wheeled the little cart further into the room near Ken, and then took his leave. Ken's eyes seemed to sparkle with amusement as he busied himself pouring Daisuke a cup of hot amber tea. "Giles really is a blessing," he told him as he worked. "He's just a bit on the dry, formal side."

"There you are," he passed Daisuke a cup, and Daisuke took it from him carefully.

They sat there in each other's company quietly for a while, neither of them could tell for how long, just sipping their tea. Daisuke set his cup down carefully on the cart on which it had been brought in. 

He looked at Ken. "You know," he said slowly, as if thinking something through. "Being around you is very comfortable, Ken. I feel…as if I've known you my whole life, when we're perfect strangers to each other. Isn't that odd?"

"Perhaps," Ken agreed, just as thoughtfully. "But I feel the same way about you." There was silence for a minute, before Ken said, "I feel… like my whole life, I have lived only to see this moment. Like I was meant for nothing other than meeting you."

Daisuke flushed in appreciation of such a compliment. Ken's words were like beautiful poetry. He must have had a very fine upbringing, Daisuke thought, he could tell that from just looking around him. In fact, when he thought about it, he was most probably at that old mansion type house that he had seen in the distance from his car. He didn't think he'd ever had anyone say anything as nice to him, as Ken did.

As he looked deep into Ken's eyes, he couldn't help but be drawn closer to him. And when their lips brushed ever so gently, Daisuke felt as if he were in heaven. He gave a low, contented moan, almost like a purr, when Ken's arms went around him, pulling him even closer, and he ran his fingers through Ken's silky hair.

When Ken finally pulled away both of them were a little breathless, and Daisuke's blush had intensified even more. Ken ran his hand down his cheek, and he gave a little half sigh.

"I've never believed in love a first sight," Ken told him slowly. "And I know that I don't even know you. But…it feels like I do. Like I have. Forever."

Daisuke gave a small smile of agreement, and snuggled closer to Ken. The latter wrapped an arm around Daisuke's shoulders and sighed happily when the other young man lay his head against his chest and wrapped his own arms around Ken's waist. It was so beautiful and peaceful at that very moment, that Daisuke was sorry to have to break the spell.

"When I woke the first time," Daisuke murmured. "Out in the snow, and I saw you…I thought that maybe you were an angel instead of just a person kind enough to help me. My personal angel."

"I would love to be your angel, Daisuke," Ken whispered. "Would you let me be?"

Daisuke smiled and nodded shyly, once more looking up into those blue violet orbs, and completely loosing himself in the love that they spoke of. Ken kissed him again. Much deeper this time. 

"Then, let me show you," he breathed as they parted again. "Just how far my wings can take you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Dragon Lady: _Here we go now, everybody say "Awwwwwwwwww". _**^^;;**

Ken: ***rolls eyes* **_More sap. Of course. What else could I have expected of you?_

****

Dragon Lady: ***giggles*** _Well…I thought it was kinda cute…_**^^;;;**

Ken: ***sighs* **_What happened to plots?_

****

Dragon Lady: _I haven't lost them! I'm still working on the big stories, Ken. _**^_^ **_This is just a cute little something that is my tribute to snow weather! _**^_^**

Ken: _Wonderful. At least it was only a little tribute. Review please. Dl would really appreciate it. _

****

Dragon Lady: _You know…these rants just keep getting shorter and shorter. I think I'm going to have to do something about that…_

****

Ken: NO!!! _I'm sure your readers really, _REALLY _like it when we're brief with our ranting! _**^^;;**

Dragon Lady: **^^;;** _Review! Or the rants might get longer. _**^_~**


End file.
